intro to the feild
by Keiocean Kawamura
Summary: here in this new story no longer are the devil bats there but its now the Shidasha Spartan the worst team in their leauge and here they are about to lose thier feild and all the dreams of one qb rest on the shoulders of ruddy tanaka can he help?
1. Chapter 1: the downer

Storyline

_Back in the '80's the Shidosha Spartans where one of the biggest power house team in all of Japan. Behind them they had 9 championships, and all they needed were 1 more win to own Japan's High school record of most championships._

_The year was 1985. It was the finals to go to Tokyo's finals. In the final 3 seconds of the game, the Spartans were down by 4 points, on their own 45 yard line.. They were losing to the leagues worst team, The Shojo Dragons._

_The linemen took their positions on the line. As the QB took his position behind the center he let out a maniacal laugh_

_QB "hahahahahaha now do you think well lose to scum like you? No fate has destined us to win here to go down as Japans legends in American football Ready…Set HUT… HUT!!"_

_The center snapped the ball and he dropped back and to look around and as he found a Receiver in the open one of the DE broke free into back field. _

_DE "YOUR MINE!!"_

_And as the QB pulled his arm back to throw he felt the presence of the DE upon his side. He threw it up as the DE hit him and laid him out. But as he saw the ball leave he left he pulled out an evil smirk _

_QB "heh we……win…." _

_The ball flew down the field, down passed the 30 to the 20 to the 10 and as it hit the five the clock ran out of time, and on the 5 yard line his receiver stood there waiting, open in the free, he jumped with all his might to get the ball, but behind him a CB lurked in the end zone. When the ball dropped close enough he made his move and intercepted the ball_

_As the QB saw this his once smirked face turned to one of despair for he knew all his hope fell away as he knew it was over. The score board stood there 28-32. The sun set on the score board, and it turned off and there they sat on the sideline as the Shojo Dragons celebrated their victory over the Shidosha Spartans._

_This victory marked the dawn of a new era. The era of the Shojo Dragons._

_For the many passing years the Spartans were going down hill. It was to the point of where the Spartans were not winning any games for the past 5 seasons. But now we take you to where the _

_story begins here in 2004._

_Summer came and went. and teams were set up all around the enrollment sheets all around campus. On the first day of school all the 1__st__ years were running around as if they had never been in a high school before. ( lol that's because they're freshmen) as they ran around the different teams set up all around the campus. The captain of the football team stood there with flyers to pass out to the on goers. The first years seemed receptive as the took the flyers that lifted his spirits a lot, but then he felt nature call him so he put down the flyers and he walked of and as he passed a trash can he found most of the flyers he passed out to them in it. He looked away in spite of what he saw he tried to keep his hopes high. He slicked his spiky hair back and walked away again. _

_Up in the principals office he looked down at them all the first years and he turned to a man covered in the shadows._

_(??) "you know my son comes here this year Head Master Rhyu?_

_(Rhyu) "yes I know he does what of it sir?"_

_(??) I don't want him playing football here you know I am your schools head funding I should pull the plug on such a worthless program you haven't even won a game in five years _

_(Rhyu) "no sir you cant do this to them it's a good program they don't have a coach or trainer how can u blame them…?"_

_(??) "them …. Them?? There is only one person on the team the rest are just pity players to help him out. And I CAN SHUT IT DOWN!! But I will wait ill give this team one more season but if you cant win this championship in the Tokyo Bowl I'm going to shut down this stupid program and tear up the field…" _

_The man walked out the door and the head master stood there looking at The football team captain taking out his flyers from the trash can and whispered to him self and the room _

_(Rhyu) " can he do it alone?? If only we had won maybe he wouldn't be so bitter… I'm sorry…" _

_As the school day came to an end all the student ran out of the school with books in arms and backpacks filled. And there he sat on the football field waiting for someone to show up he sat on a hitting bag and tossed the football up into the air as he waited. But no one showed up. _

_On his way home that night he spotted someone in an alley way getting surrounded. He looked and he saw some skinny little kid being closed in on he walked over to the scene and saw one of the guys had a pocket knife. He walked into the alleyway_

_(Team captain) "hey what are you bastards doing picking on a kid you should be ashamed." _

_All five of them turned around and looked at him _

_(thug 1) "what do u want punk"_

_(thug 2) "yea who are u anyways" _

_He smirked and leaned against the wall _

_(team captain) "me my name is No last name One."_

_(thug 5) well no one nice to meet you now…. DIE!!" _

_He rushed him with the knife. But he dodged him like any QB would. Then he tripped him. All the others saw this and they attacked him. He saw this and dodged all of them and started to beat them into submission_

_(all the thugs) Help No One is beating us up help on one Is beating us up.!!" as he finished them off they all got up and ran off. He looked over at the kid and saw he was a high school student at his high school. He held out his hand _

_(team captain) "you ok kid?"_

_(student) " yes thank you No One-san_

_The team captain laughed and said_

_(team captain) "no that was a joke that not my real name my name is Joe Kudo, and yours is?"_

_(kid) " oh I get it hahaha that was pretty funny. Oh I'm sorry Kudo-san I'm Ruddy Tanaka._

_(Joe) "well Tanaka-san why were they going to beat you up what are you doing here this late at night?_

_(Ruddy) "well they just wanted money and I was on my way home and I was the only one here on the street. so yea haha I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. _

_(Joe) "no its ok I actually had fun kicking their asses. Hey you wana go to a party I'm on my way to one? _

_(Ruddy) "I'm sorry I have to study I have to go I'm sorry but thank you I don't know how I can repay you."_

_He started to run off_

_Joe looked at him and yelled out_

_(Joe) "stop!!" _

_He stopped and turned around and Joe walked up to him_

_(Joe) " here you go"_

_He handed him a flyer for American Football, _

_(Joe) "there that's how you can repay me… or at least think about joining ok lates" _

_He walked the other way down the street as he looked at his poster and walked off the other way._

_The next day at school ruddy wandered around the campus looking at the flyer and he bumped into some one he looked at him and before he could look up the tall guy turned around and yelled _

_(??) he watch out where your…._

_The guy looked down to see a little guy hiding under his backpack. He put his hand up to the backpack and lowered it_

_(Ruddy) "I'm sorry here you …_

_He was cut of by an ecstatic burst of yelling_

_(??) "Ruddy IS THAT YOU I CANT BELIEVE IT?! ITS ME ALEX!!_

_Ruddy looked up at him an saw a giant _

_(ruddy) your Alex Takahashi from middle school? My friend Alex? No your not. You weren't' that tall silly I would know my own friend._

_Alex looked at him_

_(Alex) "idiot I grew over the summer"_

_(Ruddy) "oh haha that would explain a lot how have you been I see you grew a little"_

_(Alex) -in a stern voice- " yes I know we have already gone over that" _

_He looked down and saw a paper in his hand _

_(Alex) "oh what's that? " _

_Ruddy looked down but it was gone and in his best friends hand's_

_(Alex) "Ameri…..American Football?? What is that?" _

_(Ruddy) I don't know but I'm going to check it out today as a favor, wana come with me today to check it out? We can catch up on what happened over summer break._

_(Alex) "o um…. Well I don't … I mean I have studies then I have…_

_(ruddy) "please Alex…"_

_Ruddy stood there giving puppy eyes to Alex and finally he gave in_

_(Alex) ok fine only cause your my friend_

_(Ruddy) good ill see you here after school ok bye_

_He took off running_

_Alex looked at him an laughed and thought to him self_

_(Alex) in thought heh he's like a little brother to me I can never say no to that lil kid well lets see what trouble we getting now heh_

_After school that day Again he waited there to see if any one would come to practice. Some time passed and he figured he saw no one so no one would show up as he gathered up his stuff and was about to walk off but in the distance he saw two people walking in from the entrance hallway. He looked at them intensely and saw that Ruddy and some tall kid. As they came into the light they saw. Joe standing near the bench. _

_(Joe) ahh Tanaka-san I'm so glad you came._

_(Ruddy) Kudo-sempai I told u would come and I'm a man of my word. Oh this is my friend form middle school Takahashi, Alex is it ok that I brought him?_

_Alex bowed, while Joe's jaw dropped_

_(Joe) of…of course its fine no its great we may have a chance this year._

_(Alex) looked at ruddy and ruddy at alex and they both asked_

_(both) have a chance at what?_

_(Joe) at the Tokyo bowl the winners of our league go on to play in the World Bowl. Ant then they get put down in the worlds hall of fame high school football team our school was good in the 80's but never that good its my dream to one day be there._

_He looked at the two utterly confused in his monologue _

_(Joe) but anyways lets start our practice _

_Alex walked forward unto the field _

_(Alex) what first for us. _

_Ruddy fallowed his lead _

_(Joe) lets start with 40 yd dashes _

_(Alex) what?!_

_(Ruddy) what's a 40 yd dash_

_(Joe) its is what it sounds like you run like hell for 40 yards_

_Joe jogged over to the other side of the lines and he held up his hands _

_(Joe) who's gona go first?_

_Ruddy and Alex both looked at each other as they didn't know who would go first._

_(Alex) ill go don't worry first to show you who's truly the best_

_He set up at the line_

_(Joe) READY… SET… GO!!_

_He took of running and as he crossed the 40 Joe stoped the clock in at 5.0 _

_(Alex) hey what did I get ?_

_(Joe) your time was 5.0 seconds that's not bad, that's actually pretty good , with that time you could be a receiver but can you catch??_

_Alex looked at him and smirked and walked off_

_(Joe) ruddy you ready?_

_Ruddy nodded _

_(Joe) READY… SET… GO!!_

_Ruddy took off leaving a dirt trail behind him. Joe stopped the clock as he passed the 40 and a look came on his face as if he had just seen a ghost as he looked at the stopwatch._

_(Ruddy) Kudo-sempai what did clock in at_

_(Joe) 4.…4.…_

_(Alex) spit it out !!_

_(Joe) agh …..4.3 seconds_

_Alex and Joe looked at each other both with draws dropped_

_(Ruddy)is that good what did Alex get?_

_(Joe) ruddy ….your one of the fastest men on earth. your going to be our Running back Tanaka Ruddy. With you no one will beat us. _

_Joe started to pack up his stuff, after practice ruddy walked in to the locker room to see Joe In there._

_(Ruddy) when do we start our season kudo-sempai_

_(Joe) we start our season in about 4 weeks but we play our first game in two days Alex walked in afterwards _

_(Ruddy) what we play in two days!? _

_Alex looked and as he heard that his jaw dropped_

_(Alex) what in two days?! No way we wont be prepared in time we don't have enough players……do we??_

_Joe looked at him confused_

_(Joe) you don't know much about this sport very much do you _

_Both of them nodded as to say no he looked at them both and with a look of despair _

_(Joe) we have a long ways to go _

_The next day in class ruddy was thinking about what the upcoming game would be like at first he was a lil scared to think we would be playing a contact sport then he as he was getting brave two big guys walked in the door to class he recognized them from his middle schools rivals. As they came up to him he sunk back into his desk remembering what he said to them. But thay passed by harmlessly. _

_Practice came again and joe waited for them out there and he held some papers in his hand ruddy and alex walked in fully dressed for practice. Joe walked up to them _

_(Joe) here take these and pass em out to the coaches of the different sports clubs. Well get recruit players. Well be ready for tomorrow_

_They took the papers out his hands and ran out of the stadium_

_Joe looked down at his watch_

_(Joe) 5..4..3..2..1..now_

_They both ran back into the stadium _

_(Ruddy)um……_

_(Alex) what he means is he forgot to ask you where the clubs are._

_(Ruddy) what no you forgot _

_(Alex) no you did_

_(Joe) girls no need to fight heres a map of the school and ive marked where the different sports clubs are._

_They took the map and ran off again_

_(Joe) what first years -he laughed to him self-_

_They ran around to different parts of the school handing out different flyers to the coaches. By the end of the day they were dead tired walking home together. But they passed a gym and saw on guy working out it was the taller of the two guys he had put on 255 lbs on the bench press they both stopped to watch if he could do it. As he lifted the bar he slowly let it come down and he push it up slowly. They both watched in amazement as he did this.then again the both started to limp home_

_At the schools bus stop the ruddy and alex were both a little late for the bus and had to run to the school and as they cam up to the bus stop they saw a group of about 25 kids plus Joe._

_(Ruddy) who are these people ? _

_(Alex) and why are they here at the football bus stop_

_Joe walked forward in his casual clothing _

_(Joe) these my friends are the fruits of your labor these are the players that came out to help us in our game today._

_(Both) ahhhhh_

_(Alex) so those flyers we haded out yesterday theses are our new team mates_

_(Joe) no these are our replacement players they are only here for the hell of it were here to win._

_The bus pulled up and the all boarded the bus. Ruddy sat across from Joe. _

_(Ruddy) Kudo-sempai who are we playing today anyways_

_(Joe) The Aburame Aces_

_(Alex) they sound tough -he said from the back of the bus-_

_Joe laughed a lil and replied_

_(Joe) hell naw they finished last place last year with one win_

_(Ruddy) oh to who did they get their first win to._

_(Joe)…us…_

_After that the bus ride was quiet between the three of them the rest of the ride over. As the bus pulled up to the school the got off the bus an over to the stadium and to their sideline. _

_(Joe) they are very much like us we have recruit players and so do they all we have to worry about is number 45 their veteran LB. but he isn't very good either. He cant catch up to either of you guys. So don't worry_

_They all suited up for the game and in the stands the crowd was sparse_

_In the booth one of the announcers looked at the clock_

_(Announcer 1) where is the new recruit at? He's 15 min. late!_

_The new announcer ran up the bleachers and ran in the door out of breath_

_(Announcer 2) I'm sorry… I'm late… I… couldn't find the school… So now where do I… sit._

_(Announcer 1) your 15 min late don't you knw how to be on time for a football game!! _

_(Announcer 2) yes I do know how to be on time to a futball game now lets get settled! And get started._

_(Announcer 1) (over the loud speakers of the stadium) NOW LETS GET THIS GAME UNDER WAY THE MATCH BETWEEN THE HOME TEAM THE ABURAME ACES!! AND THE VISITING TEAM THE SHIDOSHA SPARTANS!!…._

… _AND THERES THE KICK OFF TO THE ACES _

_Joe kicked the ball of into the end zone and the returner ran it back to the 25 yard line. And in the first play_

_(Aces QB) ready… set… hike!! _

_The Qb got the ball and as he pulled it up to pass over the speaker head boomed a voice_

_(Announcer 2) NO, NO, NO MANO, MANO _

_The other announcer looked at him then at his ad and realized it wasn't a miss-print in the paper but that he was not meant for football ball soccer. He looked up at the other announcer._

_(Announcer 1) you know this American football right??_

_(Announcer 2) American…. Football?? What's that??_

_(Announcer 1) NO WAY YOU DON'T KNOW AMEIRCAN FOOTBALL!! I guess I'll have to teach you as you go. You see the _

_The QB can touch the ball but the center starts it then when he has it he has two options 1 he can hand it off and the RB can run it or he can 2 pass it _

_(over the speakers)_

_DOWN AT THE 30 YARD LINE WITH 11:00 CAN THE ACES KNOCK IT IN FOR A ONT TOUCHDOWN LEAD_

_They pushed the ball down the field Joe stood there on the side line looking at them not able to stop the Aces _

_(Joe) Damn it we need a defensive leader… _

_He threw down his bottle and he tightened his fist._

_The Aces QB lined up behind his center_

_(Aces QB) sorry Spartans you lose again READY…SET … HIKE!!_

_He took the ball and held it up and tossed it at the WR who caught it in the end zone for a 30 yard pass. Joe stood on the sidelines and smirked _

_(Joe) no, no my friends its not over actually its just the beginning we will be the dawn of a new era _

_They tried to run it in for the 2 pt conversion.but failed_

_The score at the first half is the aces up 6 - 0_

_On the sideline Joe looked at Ruddy an he approached him_

_(Joe) ruddy I want u you to line up at the 5 yard line wait for the ball to be kicked and once you grab it I want you to a run with all you got. Avoid all the people at all cost_

_Ruddy looked him with a serious face and he nodded._

_The ball was kicked and ruddy looked at in the air and he ran into the end zone and grabbed it he saw all of his blockers trying to hold off the defenders buy it was no use they got through _

_He started to run but his leg started to hurt but he still ducked and dodged most of the defenders he looked around as he hit the 35 yd line _

_(Announcer 1) HE COME OUT OF THE END ZONE ANT TO THE 10 THE 20 NOW THE 30 HE MIGHT GO ALL THE WAY_

_On the 45 yard line he was tackled _

_(Announcer 1) whoops look like I spoke to early. _

_He got up and looked around and looked at Joe who was helping him out _

_(Ruddy) was that good?_

_Joe looked at him with a smirk_

_(Joe) that'll do for now ruddy now get in the huddle_

_On the line Joe looked around and looked at Alex who was across the field._

_(Joe) READY….SET….HIKE!!_

_The ball was snapped and Alex dropped back into position and as he lifted his arm to throw he was already getting hit by the LB. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two _

_(Joe) READY….SET….HIKE!!_

_The ball was snapped and Joe dropped back into position and as he lifted his arm to throw he was already getting hit by the LB, and he hit the ground _

_Alex stop 5 yards after he was done running and looked back to see Joe on the ground and the LB got up _

_(Joe) heh so Taka you've gotten a bit faster have you? Well I got a solution to that problem._

_Joe got up and called for the huddle but before any one got to the huddle taka smiled and whispered to him_

_(Taka) we have a solution too but this game is ours._

_And he went back to his huddle _

_And the huddle got to Joe he took a knee and looked at ruddy and smiled_

_(Joe) ruddy I'm gonna hand you the ball your gonna run to the out side go to the right now all you linemen BLOCK!! You to Takahashi-san blow your cover man away. Its on 1 on 1 READY BREAK!!_

_The all ran up to where they needed to be and ruddy looked out at the back field and saw the linebacker looking at him. Joe walked up to Ruddy before he got to the line _

_(Joe) Ruddy don't worry about what's going to happen just worry about one thing the end zone look at it and smell it the only way to get there is to get past your fear on the field are you ready?_

_Ruddy nodded and Joe smirked._

_(Joe) well ok then lets go_

_He got up to the line and looked around and got into position. _

_(Joe) DOWN… SET… HIKE!!_

_The ball was snapped to Joe and he held out the ball and Ruddy ran by and took the ball from him Taka saw who got the ball and rushed off to take out Ruddy. Ruddy had just gotten past the line of scrimmage and he saw no one there to contend him any more but all of a sudden Taka popped up from out of nowhere_

_TAKA VS RUDDY_

_Taka put his hand on Ruddy's shoulder and turned him towards him. Ruddy tried to fight it but he was match to the strength of Taka_

_(Taka) FULL HOUSE TACKLE!!_

_and he thrusted his left hand unto Ruddy's stomach and knocked him out of bounds. Ruddy stayed on the ground for awhile out of breath and looked up at Taka who was standing above him. _

_(Taka) just stay down there its no use you wont get past me with your speed… I'm faster._

_He walked back to the huddle_

_(ANNOUNCER 2) RED CARD RED CARD TO MUCH CONTACT!!_

_The other announcer's head dropped with the lil anime sweat_

_(ANNOUNCER 1) NO, NO, NO ITS OK THAT'S CALLED A TACKLE AND WHAT RUDDY DID WAS CALLED AN OUTSIDE RUN. THAT'S WHEN THE LINE WILL BLOCK THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION SO THE RUNNER CAN BREAK FOR DAYLIGHT_

_(ANNOUNCER 2) AHHHHHH OK_

_(ANNOUNCER 1) YOU STILL DON'T GET IT DO YOU HUH??_

_(ANNOUNCER 2) NOPE NOT WHAT SO EVER_

_They all got back to the huddle and Joe knew it was 3__rd__ and long _

_(Joe) we need to go with a passing play _

_(Ruddy) no we cant look what happened last time give me the ball ill take it all the way._

_Alex looked at ruddy as to tell him to shut up. Joe saw how hurt Ruddy was that he lost the battle to Taka._

_(Joe) look Ruddy you have to know how to attack and right now we need to pass ok guys its on 2 on 2 ready BREAK!!_

_They all got up to the line an Alex looked at the field and saw the opening he wanted. _

_(Joe) READY… SET… HUT, HUT… HIKE!! HIKE!!_

_Again the ball was snapped and Joe dropped back an looked at Alex and threw it out there Alex saw this and started to run with all his might Alex jumped up to get the ball and as he had the ball in his hands he felt someone coming up he looked down and saw Taka there. Taka had his hand on the ball and he ripped it from and he downed at the 40yd line. _

_Both teams walked over to their sidelines. Alex looked over and Taka looked back and smiled. At that Alex felt a fire through out his body he wanted to win no matter what. He went up to Joe who was getting water_

_(Alex) JOE I WANT TO WIN!!_

_(Joe) don't we all? _

_He said nonchalantly _

_Alex tightened his fist and looked pissed_

_(Alex) PUT ME IN ON DEFENCE!! _

_Joe turned and looked at him surprised and smirked _

_(Joe) are you sure you want to do that Alex? Can your body handle it?_

_Alex smirked knowing where he was going with this, and he nodded his head _

_(Alex) well we'll never know if I don't try right? So let me go in._

_Joe nodded his head agreeing _

_(Joe) fine next play go in as a Free Safety I want you to cover the side of the field that Taka's on._

_Alex slammed his hands together in excitement _

_(Alex) YES I WOK TELT YOU DOWN KUDO-SEMPAI_

_(ANNOUNCER 1) AND ITS ANOTHER FIRST DOWN BY TAKA IZUKU!!_

_(Joe) ok go in now and don't let Taka get any more yards. _

_Alex simply nodded his head and ran in there _

_Taka saw this and as he got on the side Alex was on he got into a 3 point stance as a linemen would. The ball was snapped and Taka took off running. Alex saw the Ace's QB getting ready to pass, and he ran up to taka and ran side by side with him. Taka ran some route patterns but it was no use Taka couldn't shake Alex. The QB got nervous and threw the ball away._

_(ANNOUNCER 1) OK HERE WE ARE IT'S THE LAST 5 MINEUTS OF THE SPARTANS ACES GAMES.THE ACES ARE STILL UP 6 - 0 AND YET RUDDY AND ALEXSPARTANS STILL CANT SEEM TO FIND A WAY TO BEAT TAKA HES ALL OVER THE DEFENSIVE FIELD WITH 6 SWATED BALL 6 TACKLES AND 3 INTERCEPTIONS._

_(ANNOUNCER 2) WOW HES REALLY STOPING THEM HUH? UM… IS THAT GOOD?_

_The first announcer looked at him and dropped his head._

_In the huddle Joe came up out of breath. _

_(Joe) look…(huff huff) Ruddy I told you earlier… you cannot give up. I know your discouraged… but all men who have grown up to be… great have been put through… trials now this is your first one go in there and… BEAT IT!!_

_Ruddy's face went from one of looking like he had given up to looking like he had a little light. He smiled and he let out a sigh _

_(Ruddy) ok Kudo-sempai lets go again _

_(Joe) ok here it is Half Back Toss ON 1 ON 1 READY!! HIT!!_

_They all went up to the line and ruddy looked over at taka and smirked _

_(Ruddy in his head) I need to win this battle so we can win this war!_

_(Joe) READY!…SET… HUT, HUT …HIIIIKE!!_

_The ball was snapped and Joe tossed it over to ruddy. He caught it and secured it in his arms and again ruddy had an open space cause Alex took care of the cornerback on him. But again Taka had gotten in front of him._

_RUDDY VS TAKA _

_Again Taka put his hand on Ruddy's and turned him towards him again he tried to fight him from pulling him but it was no use_

_(Taka) here were go again FULL HOUSE TACKLE !!_

_And again ruddy fell to the floor and looked up at Taka in pain_

_(Taka) I told you ruddy im better than you'll ever be. Now go on the bench and stay there._

_Ruddy's face turned to one of anger and went back into the huddle and again it was 3__rd__ and long _

_(Joe) ok Alex this ones going…_

_Ruddy cut off Joe _

_(Ruddy) no Kudu-sempai I can beat him give it to me one more time. Please!_

_Joe looked over at Alex and he smirked an nodded _

_(Alex) give it to him lets see what he's up to _

_(Joe) ok fine lets do this ruddy I wana see you beat him lets do this. Same thing as before on 1 on 1 READY!? HIT!!_

_They all went up to the line and Taka looked at Ruddy and Ruddy back at Taka. _

_(Taka in thought) ruddy why do you keep coming at me you know I'm just going to keep beating you. Oh well its your down fall_

_(Ruddy in thought) I know I can do this I know there has to be a weak point but where is it?_

_(Joe) DOWN…SET …HIKE!!_

_He tossed the ball one more time and again ruddy caught it and ran up the side and again it was Taka and Ruddy _

_(Taka) RUDDY YOUR NOT GONNA BEAT ME FULL HOUSE TACKLE!!_

_He put his hand on his shoulder again Ruddy looked at his arm and his eyes widened _

_(Ruddy in thought) NOW IS MY CHANCE HERE IT IS_

_Taka turned him around and as he did ruddy instead of fighting it he went with it and did a full 360 degrees turn breaking of his tackle. Taka while throwing his hand to get ruddy had missed him and noticed he had broken free. He stood there on their 25 yard line looking at ruddy run. He knew he had been beaten._

_(ANNOUNCER 1) OH MY GOD HE DID IT HE FINNALY BROKE LOSE OF TAKA'S FULL HOUSE TACKLE HE'S TO THE 30 THE 50 THIS COULD BE THE COME BACK THAT THE SPARTANS NEEDED. AND THERE IT IS THAT SPARTANS SCORE TO TIE THE GAME UP NOW ALL THEY NEED IS ON KICK AND THEY COULD WIN. BUT DO THEY HAVE A KICKER?_

_The Spartans sideline went wild and Joe and Alex caught up with Ruddy in the end zone but Ruddy had fallen_

_(Ruddy) AGH!! MY LEEEEEG !!_

_Joe came over to Ruddy and he looked at his knee he was worried about what it could have been._

_(Joe in thought) oh please don't be torn just be a sprain please a minior sprain._

_He took a look and saw it was just a cramp _

_(Joe) its ok Ruddy here let me…_

_In mid sentence he was cut off by the image of a hand passing by is head. Taka had come up behind him and put his hand out to help Ruddy up. _

_(Taka) Well looks like I was wrong about you Ruddy here let me help you up_

_Ruddy took his hand and looked at him an they just nodded at each other._

_Alex got Ruddy an helped him to the sideline and to the bench and looked at him and smiled_

_(Alex) hahaha nice job Ruddy I knew you could do it now relax while we go in an win it for us _

_- Back in the endzone -_

_(Joe) well lets not forget we still got a game to play. Its still tied up_

_(Taka) Of course and don't think Ill wont up Joe I'm gonna go at a hundred percent _

_(Joe) wouldn't dream of it_

_And after that they both went to their huddles _

_(ANNOUNCER 2) AND THERES THE RUN AND ITS NO GOOD TAKEN OUT RIGHT BEFORE THE TOUCHDOWN _

_(ANNOUNCER 1) HAHA YES THAT'S RIGHT YOU ANNOUNCED THAT RIGHT GOOD JOB YOUR LEARNING. _

_ANNNNND THERES THE KICK OFF TO THE ACES AND ITS TAKEN BACK TO THE 30YD LINE!!_

_Joe stood on the side line looking at Alex in deep field._

_(Joe in thought) Alex jus stop them here we've only got 1 minuet left please…_

_(Joe) STOP THEM!! _

_The whole team roared in agreement. Alex looked over at his teammates on the side line and he nodded. The Aces snapped the ball and Alex got on Taka right away but Taka faked left and went right towards the sideline the QB threw it up and Alex recovered his balance but not in time to knock out the ball but he tackled Taka_

_(Taka) HURRY UP!! BACK TO THE LINE NOW!! _

_The whole team ran up to the line and the QB snapped it again But Alex got lost in all the commotion but he still took out Taka with 3 seconds left on the clock._

_(Taka) TIME OUT!!_

_He walked over to the huddle _

_(Taka) ok guys look we only need 1 more point to win do you guys want to win !_

_The team cheered in adjournment _

_(Taka) well then FIELD GOAL FORMATION_

_The teams took the field of play again and in the back field Taka stood in the back with his hand in the air._

_Joe saw this and gasped and yelled_

_(Joe) ALEX GET TO THE LINE AND STOP THAT KICK _

_Alex heard that and he ran up to the line but before he got there it was snapped Alex got into the back field and jumped but it was too late Taka had put his foot in full swing and kicked the ball. Joe looked over at the ball in fear. Ruddy looked over at the and looked hoping it would miss. _

_(ANNOUNCER 2) ITS NO GOOD!!_

_The whole Spartan team became ecstatic and rushed in to the field_

_(ANNOUNCER 1) NO NO NO ITS GOOD!! ACES WIN YOU SEE WHEN A KICK GOES IN UNLIKE SOCCAR IT NEEDS TO BE OVER THE BARS NOT UNDER SO YOU SEE ACES WIN._

_Joe looked over at the field goal, and he threw his helmet down and looked up and fell to his knees. Ruddy and Alex came up to him while the team headed over to the bus._

_(Alex) Kudo-sempai I'm sorry. I should have blocked the kick I should have…_

_(Joe) no its ok it was…_

_Taka came over to the Spartans sideline. _

_(Taka) Joe get up you played a great game its nothing to not be proud of you and your teammates are in for a good season I know it already _

_Joe looked up at Taka and nodded his head and got to his feet. And the three started to walk back to the bus._

_(Taka) Tanaka-san come here_

_Ruddy turned and looked at Taka_

_(Taka) don't give up I know you have a lot of trials ahead of you but be great and pass them. The next time we play each other It wont be as easy. now go_

_Ruddy smiled and looked over at the bus and ran over to it and left with the team. _


End file.
